Oleaginous microorganisms, such as Rhodococcus, are capable of accumulating a large amount of triacylglycerides (TAGs) converted to liquid biofuels such as gasoline, kerosene, jet, and diesel fuels. These bacterial cells, however, are not naturally capable of metabolizing xylose to produce TAGs.